Luna and Noah
by Aria216
Summary: Heather's nerdy cousin is on the island! What happens when Noah and the snobby Luna are suddenly pushed into a heated chess match? Very short; not intense at all; my first one so...yeah. Luna's an oc so don't be hatin


Luna and Noah

"C'mon man! You gotta go talk to her!" Owen elbowed the shaking Noah teasingly as he whispered his tempting support.

"I…I don't know…" Noah stammered, his eyes never leaving the gorgeous bookworm sitting across from him. "She just seems so…so…"

"Out-of-your-league, hot, cool, beautiful, amazing-"

"Yes, all of that. Thanks for your support." Noah glared at Owen, then looked back at the girl casually flipping the pages of a horrendously thick book as she sat on a large boulder by the stream. Her long straight black hair cascaded over her generous chest and dark square glasses which framed her grey, rainstorm eyes. Darting back and forth on the page, her eyes always looked so disinterested in everything, including Noah.

"Would you just grow a set and go talk to her?" Noah whipped his head around, shocked at Owen's sudden commanding tone. "Sorry dude, but you are killing me here! It's just painful to watch! You have been stalking this chick for almost a whole week, and not once have you gone up and said hello!" Owen gave Noah a tiny push, and shot him a quick thumbs-up before sneaking back into the bushes. Noah gulped and took a deep breath. A look of sheer determination lighting up his chocolate brown eyes, Noah rolled up his sleeves and slowly strolled over to her.

"H-hey there, L-Luna…" Despite his best efforts, Noah's voice came out weak and feeble, almost pitiful. Luna didn't even bother to look up from her novel. She simply replied in a cold, icy tone that could have peeled paint right off the cabin wall.

"Who are you?"

"Oh…um…I'm N-Noah…" Noah stammered rubbing the back of his head. He was pretty sure that by now she would know who he was.

"Nice to meet you No-one." Luna's reply was accompanied by the casual flip of the page. The way she licked her finger's before turning the tattered paper made a drop of drool form at the corner of Noah's mouth.

"Umm…no, actually my name is Noah not No-one." Noah couldn't help but correct the insulting mistake. "You know, like Noah's Ark." Luna still did not find the conversation to be interesting enough to turn her gaze away from the book. She replied with her eyes locked on the page.

"Ha! Noah's Ark? Such a preposterous theory really, I mean how could all those mammalian life forms truly live in an anti-carnivorous harmony for a full 40 days on such a historically correct poorly constructed ship?" The way she laughed entailed a few sarcastic snickers along with the rare but anticipated feminine snort. It was elegant, yet saucy, and somehow adorable. Noah's eyes widened and sparkled with admiration and complete awe.

"I think I may be in love with you."

This muttered statement finally caught Luna's attention as she raised her grey piercing gaze from the book and stared directly into Noah's soul. "What was that?" She asked fiercely. Noah's eyes widened and his pupils shrunk. He waved his hands wildly attempting to back-pedal.

"I said I love the name Lu-Lu!" Noah smiled at her sheepishly. "It would be a...a cute nickname?" Noah sighed in relief as her attention returned to the book. That could have been messy.

"Lu-Lu? My name is Luna Henrietta Stroffsenburg. But if it easier for your small little mind to remember you may call me the shortened 'Lu-Lu' if it is easier for you to enunciate, No-one."

*Fizzzz confessional*

"She is cold, merciless, sarcastic, cruel, stuck up, completely flippant of my feelings, and yet I am pretty sure that I'm in love with her!" Noah's hand crumples into a fist as he glares down at his shoes. "I mean she is so smart! Her vocabulary is astounding and she always has her nose stuck in a book thicker than the logs in our cabins! Oh man, she drives me crazy!"

*Fizzz and we r back*

"So, you do or do not mind that I call you Lu-Lu?" Noah asked, his eyebrow twitching at once again being called 'No-one.' Luna unexpectedly glanced over the top of her square blue glasses and shot Noah a devious smile which made him suddenly feel light headed.

"I will allow it, _No-one._" She enunciated each syllable in the name, obviously enjoying Noah cringe at the sound.

"Its NOAH. No-Uh….N. O. A. H…Noah!" Noah's temper exploded as he spelled out his name in frustration. Luna simply giggled with her silver twinkling laugh. Noah realized she was teasing him, and chuckled, his face turning red with embarrassment and admiration of her beautiful laugh. Suddenly, some rustling in the bushes announced the arrival of two girls. It was Katie and Sadie.

"Oooooooh!" Katie squealed when she saw Noah and Luna laughing at each other. "No-ah and Lun-a!" She clapped and giggled over at Sadie.

"Oh my gosh! That is so cute! It rhymes!" Sadie squealed back.

"Eeeeeeee! Its nerd love!" Katie and Sadie jumped up and down simultaneously squealing. Luna stood up, slapping her book closed, and glared at them with a stare that could melt steel. Their squealing ended almost instantly. Noah was also irritated with them for ruining his moment. He spoke first.

"Why don't Thing 1 and Thing 2 go back to Cat in the Hat?" He growled menacingly. "Oh but wait, you two are so dumb you probably don't even know how to find your way home do you?" Sadie and Katie screeched at the insult and skittered away frantically.

"You're so mean Noah!"

"Yeah! Way mean!" Their shrieks died away and Luna and Noah were once again alone. Luna glanced over at Noah and giggled sheepishly.

"Not bad, smartest boy!" She chuckled sincerely.

"Wait, what did you call me?" Noah was so busy being angry with the two idiots, he wasn't even listening. He turned around with his eyes big.

"I called you the smartest boy." Luna smiled at him approvingly. "Because you are obviously, according to survey data, the smartest boy on this reality show."

"Y-you think I'm sm-smart?" Noah's eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Well of course…" Luna blushed and looked back down at her book. "I mean…according to data…" She muttered quietly.

"Th-thanks Lu-Lu. That's nice of you to say…" When she didn't respond, Noah felt a little more confident. "I like your glasses…" Luna looked up with wide owl-eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"Thanks…No-one." Luna winked saucily at Noah, whose whole face turned bright cherry red. Suddenly, he liked this nickname a whole lot better.

(Epic Scene Switch)

"Alright campers! Your challenge this week is to appease the millions of nerd viewers out there with a good old fashioned battle of wits!" All the campers groaned at Chris's wicked grin and mocking tone of voice. " We have to do this because I've been getting a lot of hate mail ever since Ezekiel said that guys were smarter than girls. Soooo to prove that Total Drama Island is not a sexist environment, we are having a smarts battle."

"Oh, I don't think so! You are NOT making us do long math equations on national T.V." Lashawna wiggled her finger at Chris and bobbed her head side to side like a snake.

"Hey! Relax! If we wanted to do math problems we would have hired someone who would know if they were correct or not! You really think that I got this job because of my math skills?"

"Pfft, as if." Heather grumbled.

"As I was saying, your nerd challenge will be a one on one. So both the girls and the boys need to pick a member of their team who will represent them in the challenge. "

"Ah, dude I'm game for anything!" Geoff raised his hand eagerly.

"Hold your horses, brah." Chris put his hand up to signal that he wasn't finished yet. "I strongly suggest that both teams choose the _smartest_ person on their team. This is a nerd challenge after all."

"Aren't you going to tell us what the challenge is?" Gwen asked with annoyance coating her raspy voice.

"Nope!" Chris smiled as he enjoyed the foolish question. "Just chose the smartest gal or the smartest dude and send 'em up here. You have…" Chris glanced at his watch. "…about five minutes to make your choice."

"Well our smartest player is obviously Noah!" Owen raised up his friend's hand eagerly. Noah smiled confidently; however Duncan glared at him.

"I don't think so, pretty boy. What if Chris meant _street _smarts?" Duncan pointed to himself and grinned. " 'Cuz I think we all know who the obvious candidate is for that department." Suddenly, a shrill voice cheered out happily.

"We've chosen our challenger!" Lindsay clapped and squealed happily.

"No we haven't! I'm obviously the smartest!" Courtney slapped her hand over Lindsay's mouth and growled at her to keep quiet.

"Pffft, as if you were the smartest! I think we all can agree that I…" Heather was roughly interrupted when Lashawna jumped on her and pinned her to the ground. Still sitting on Heather, Lashawna batted her eyelashes over at Chris.

"Don't listen to them Chris, the rest of us _sane _girls chose book worm over here." Lashawna pointed over to Luna as she was already half way through a rather fat looking novel.

"Yeah! I think Luna should go!" Gwen agreed.

"Go Luna! Go Luna!" Izzy cheered happily. Luna glanced up from her book and sighed heavily. She handed her book to Izzy, who ripped through the pages and began making paper airplanes, then sauntered over to Chris.

"If I must…" She sighed with a horrendous lack of enthusiasm.

"Alright dudes, then we are waiting on you!" Chris smiled over at them. "You only got, two minutes left." Noah's eyes widened when he saw Luna standing over by Chris.

"You have to let me do it!" Noah suddenly grabbed Duncan by his shirt collar and fell to his knees. "Please! You have to let me do this!" He begged with wide round eyes. Duncan sighed and made Noah let go of his shirt.

"Fine…but you better not mess this up!" Duncan rolled his eyes and purposefully stepped on Noah's hand as he passed by. Noah jumped up and practically zipped over to Chris.

"I have been chosen as _the smartest boy_." Noah said the phrase slowly, staring directly at Luna. She simply flipped her long black bangs out of her glasses and looked away.

"Alright Nerd and Nerdette, your challenge is…" Chris suddenly pulled back a curtain to reveal a standard chess set and timer clock with two folding chairs and a creaky old table. "A chess match! To the death….just kidding, but seriously, whichever team wins this challenge gets invincibility, girls or bros."

"Alright Luna! You can do this!" Izzy cheered for her friend. Gwen shot her a thumbs up and Courtney just glared at her.

"Don't mess this up, Nerd Girl!" Heather growled over at her. "No cousin of mine is going to lose to a total wimp like Noah." Noah cringed at her words.

"Harsh." He muttered back at her.

"Yeah! C'mon Noah!" Owen smiled at his buddy.

"C'mon man! Don't lose to a girl, that would be REALLY embarrassing!" Duncan threatened from the sidelines.

"You got this brah! Wooohoooo!" Geoff encouraged next to him. Noah gulped and carefully settled down into the folding chair. Luna folded her skirt daintily and crossed her legs as she leaned back confidently in the creaky seat.

"I should warn you…" Luna's eyes got red and fiery with demonic determination as she spoke. "I show no mercy in chess." Noah cringed in his seat.

"Well…I'm actually pretty good myself…" Noah crossed his arms trying to sound confident. Luna leaned in close and her teeth appeared to grow long and pointy.

"Prepare to be disintegrated, mortal!" Her voice seemed to be possessed by something evil, Noah gulped and relaxed his shoulders as she sat back down in her seat, and her eyes returned to their normal grey color. "White moves first." She stated calmly. Noah took a deep breath and made his move.

…

The game was nearly over, each player had played aggressively. Luna only had both her knights, two pawns, and her king left on the board. Noah had one of his castles, his queen, three pawns, and his king left. It was Luna's move. After cleaning her glasses with her shirt, Luna cleared her throat and twirled her hair between her fingers. This was the process she did before each move. Noah groaned as he waited for the ceremony to end. When she finally did make her move, Luna took Noah's queen with her second knight. Noah gasped in shock, and the tension between the girls and guys teams built.

"Ha! Looks like Noah can't keep a Queen! And I don't just mean in chess." Duncan laughed and he and Geoff fist-bumped. Noah glared at them.

"Hey, I don't see you up here winning invincibility for our team, Duncan!" He spat angrily. Turning his attention back to the board, Noah cautiously moved his castle. "Check!" He called triumphantly. Luna stared at the board, preformed her process, and grinned evilly.

"Ah, you have fallen right into my trap, No-one…" Luna smiled over at Noah over the top of her glasses. Noah looked at her, un-amused.

"You are bluffing!"

"Am I?"

"Fine, let's make this a bit more interesting!" Noah raised his eyebrows at Luna.

"Alright….what do you propose?" Luna leaned back confidently.

"If I win, you have to kiss me! And if I lose, I have to clean the whole girl's cabin from floor to ceiling!" Noah challenged haughtily. Luna raised her eyebrows. The crowd gasped.

"Luna! Take the bet! Take it!" Lashawna pleaded from the side.

"Yes, please! The cabin is so disgusting!" Courtney's put her hands together in a begging formation.

"Why don't you make her clean our cabin dim-wit!" Duncan angrily growled from the side.

"Hmm…" Luna stuck out her hand happily. "I will accept your bet." Noah smiled as he shook her hand. Then Luna made her final move. "Checkmate." She laughed in triumph. Noah stared at the board.

"WHAT?" His pupils dilated. "Its not possible!"

"Oh it is quite possible!" Luna winked over at the girls who were all squealing happily and dancing around with each other. The guys team just groaned.

"Nice work man, losing invincibility to a girl on national T.V." Duncan face palmed. Luna got up and walked over to Noah. She sat on the table and leaned in very close to Noah. Noah's eyes drifted to her oversized chest.

"Your first mistake was playing chess with Luna!" She giggled saucily. "Better luck next time, smartest boy." Luna leaned in and quickly kissed Noah on the cheek, making his whole face turn red.

"I l-like your chest…I MEAN CHESS! I mean that I like the way you play chess!" Noah face palmed at his obviously perverted thoughts. "You are an excellent opponent, Lu-Lu."

"Have fun cleaning the cabin, No-one." Luna winked and hopped off the table. Noah sighed romantically.

"She is so marvelous…" He sighed happily.


End file.
